Love in Paradise
by PsYcHoTiC AlBiNo LuVeR
Summary: rated k. SetoxOC we find Seto kaiba on holiday in Greece. someone who cant swim is suddenly pulled into the outdoor pool and is knocked out. how will Seto react? read and find out. plz rr puppy eyes Warning Seto acting ooc
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely readers.

My pen name was originally Hikarinotenshi15 but I have changed it to PsChOtIcAlBiNoLuVeR. I just like that name a whole lot better. o

I have a new fic for you, but it's only an experiment to see how it goes.

I know that I'm suppose to be updating my other fics but this fic was inspired by a dream I had the other night and I felt that I couldn't waist it.

By the way, if you are wondering why I used BlUeEyEs89's character, it's because me and her made her up, I'm not copying so plz don't flame or report. Also, no attacking, for I'm very fragile and will easily brake. Lol.

Oh well here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, but I do own half of the oc (other character) called Rhiema.

"Blah": speech.

'Blah': thinking

Love in Paradise.

Chapter 1

A tall brunet called Seto found himself sitting at an outside bar in the shade, while watching his younger brother Mokuba play with some other kids in the outdoors pool.

Seto had finally decided to go on a well-deserved vacation, although it took some prompting from Mokuba.

He had to admit, he was a lot more relaxed.

It took him a while to decide where to go since Mokuba didn't want to go to Seto's private beach. There were a lot of destinations that he would have liked to visit, but couldn't decide so he let his brother do it for him.

Mokuba eventually decided on Greece. A lush tropical place with a lot of separate islands.

Seto decided to choose which island to go to and in the end, chose Zakinthos or Zante for short.

It was as usual, a very hot day as you can imagine, but Mokuba who kept nice and cool in the water didn't notice the heat.

He was happily splashing around in the water, being carefree and innocent as usual.

Mokuba had long back shaggy hair with purple-ish eyes. He was wearing his favourite navy blue swim shorts. Mokuba was 13 going on 14 with his birthday soon coming up.

"Hey Seto! Why don't you get in the pool? The waters awesome!" Mokuba cheerfully yelled from the waters edge.

Seto smile and shook his head slowly in response, signalling a no.

"Maybe later Mokuba." Seto yelled back eventually, holding up his glass of ice-cold cola to take a sip.

"Okay but it's your loss." Mokuba yelled in reply while swimming into the middle of the pool where he continued to play.

Seto smiled to himself to himself and drank some of his drink.

As I said before, Seto is a very tall and muscular brunet. He has piercing blue eyes and a very fit frame. He wore a short-sleeved navy blue button up shirt with slightly baggy light blue jeans along with white trainers. Placed in front of his gorgeous cobalt blue eyes was a stylish pair of black sunglasses.

He glanced back over to Mokuba who was still happily splashing away in the water, when some one caught his eye.

A young girl around the age of 16 was walking around the pools edge. She was around the average height of 5'6'' About up to Seto's Shoulders. She has straight, long dark brown hair along with deep sapphire blue eyes. She also looked to have a lithe frame.

She was carrying a book with a navy blue cover and she seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

She was extremely close to the waters edge as she walked on.

Seto was intrigued, she was beautiful, no scratch that, she was gorgeous!

The girl suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned towards the water while bending down slightly.

It was only then that Seto noticed a younger girl in the water who was at the edge looking up at the older girl.

"April, I'm going back to our room. When you're ready to get out, just come to our room okay?" The older girl said smiling.

"Okay big sis. I won't be too much longer." The girl called April replied also smiling widely.

Seto continued to listen carefully; he wanted to know her name.

'So? She has a younger sister called April. I still wonder what her name is though.' Seto thought to himself still listening.

The older girl nodded and smiled again before straightening her self up and turning away to leave.

Some young boys snickering about something they think is funny distracted Seto. Then suddenly stopped as one of them headed over to the to girls who had just finished talking.

As the older girl stood up straight, the young boy grabbed hold of her pants leg and tugged hard enough to cause her to fall in.

A scream was heard then a loud crack but it was muffled by the sound of the splash.

"Rhiema! Someone please help! My sister can't swim!" April practically screamed.

Seto cursed and leaped up from the chair he was sitting on and sprinted over the pools edge.

Stopping quickly, he scanned the bottom of the pool and quickly spotted her.

With a graceful but hurried dive, Seto was under the water, swimming deeper to reach the unconscious girl.

He got to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. He then pulled her up with him to the surface the water.

He hurriedly swam over to the edge, the girl still in his grasp and lifted her up and placed her on it lying down.

Then, he got out himself and quickly attended to the girl. All the while, being watched with curious eyes.

He could see the she wasn't breathing and he needed to act quickly.

Seto performed the actions of CPR while the people around the pool watched on.

The girl supposedly called Rhiema started to cough up water so Seto turned her onto her side so she wouldn't choke and would be easier for to breath when the coughing was over.

When she stopped coughing, Seto let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. he looked around and for the first time, noticed all the watchful eyes.

The small crowd started cheering as Seto blushed brightly. He looked around again and noticed that the kid who pulled the girl in the water was getting a severe telling off and a spanking.

Suddenly, Mokuba's yelling caught Seto's attention.

"Seto! There's blood by her head! She hit her head when she was pulled in!" Mokuba shouted, gesturing to the small amount of blood by her head.

Seto looked down and cursed under his breath once again.

"Mokuba stay here until I come back to get you. Excuse me but are you her sister?" Seto asked although he already knew the answer.

Mokuba just nodded and faced April also.

"Yeah I am." April replied glancing worriedly to her sister.

"Could you please tell your parents that your sister is being looked after and will be back with you later on. My room is number 301 if you need anything." Seto said while lifting up the unconscious girl.

"Wait. We don't have any parents, it's just me and my sister." April said getting teary eyed.

"Okay, then just stay here with my brother Mokuba and don't worry, I know what I'm doing, your sister will be fine." Seto said gesturing to Mokuba with a slight smile of reassurance.

April nodded her head in response before Seto left the scene, carrying the unconscious girl bridal style.

While walking to his room/suite, the girl in his strong arms started to stir.

"Wha?… what happened?" Rhiema asked opening her eyes to reveal deep sapphire blue orbs.

She looked up to see the most handsome guy she had ever seen. She blushed slightly, unnoticed by Seto and tried to turn her head so she could see where they were going but suddenly felt a throbbing pain in the back of her head so she turned it back to it's original position. A slight look a pain plastered on her elegant face.

"You hit your head when you were pulled into the water and I jumped in and pulled you out. You were out cold so I'm now taking you to my suite so I can check the damage." Seto explained calmly as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

Rhiema had a look of thought written on her face until she suddenly burst out "Wait, my sister is at the pool on her own!"

"Don't worry, my younger brother Mokuba is looking after her." Seto once again calmly explained as he was coming up to a door with the number 301 on it in gold painted lettering.

He placed Rhiema's feet upon the floor to allow her to stand but used one arm to support around her thin waist as she leaned into him so she wouldn't loose her balance a fall.

He used his free hand to pull out his card key and unlocked the door with it.

Picking Rhiema back up bridal style once again, he strolled into the room, while closing the door with his foot.

He walked over to one of the beds and set Rhiema down upon it in a lying position on her side.

"I'm going to get a couple of towels and some other thing I need to check your head." Seto explained to the girl.

"Okay and thanks for helping me." Rhiema replied smiling slightly. She felt rather tired.

Seto nodded once before entering the bathroom. Returning shortly after with two towels and a first aid kit in his possession.

'I don't know why I'm helping her. I don't even know her.' Seto thought to himself.

He got rid of that thought before placing down the items on the bed and sitting himself down as well.

He then put his arms under Rhiema's back and lifted her into a sitting position in front of himself.

Parting her hair down the middle and moving it to the side, he placed one of the towels around her small shoulders and continued to check the damage.

Going against his usual attitude, he decided to make conversation while working.

"So… You're here with your sister alone right?" Seto asked and he cleaned up a bit of blood.

"Yeah. Both of our parents died a year ago in a car accident. Ever since, I've been saving up for me and April to go on holiday so we could get away from everything and relax." Rhiema said trying to ignore on coming headache.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. But my parents died when I was young. Mokuba and I were adopted but now, I'm his legal guardian. Anyway, I've finished checking your head and I'm going to lie you down for a bit. Just don't fall asleep you probably have a concussion." Seto said while lying the girl down.

"By the way, what's your name? Mines Rhiema." Rhiema asked sweetly.

"My name is Seto." He replied casually while smiling a little.

End of Chapter 1

So…what do you think? Should I delete or continue? It's up to you.

Plz read and review, you know you want know. ultimate puppy eyes

See you next time o


	2. Chapter 2

Hi dudes it's me again with another chapter to love in paradise.

I'm really sorry for the late update but I've been really busy.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Love in paradise

Chapter 2

'Seto? That's a gorgeous name. But why does it sound so familiar?' Rhiema found herself asking.

Seto smiled to himself and got up to put the stuff he had used away.

Rhiema was left with her own thoughts while Seto was putting away the first aid kit.

'Man I really do feel so tired.' Rhiema thought with half lidded eyes.

When Seto had put away the first aid kit, he removed his soaking wet shirt and hung the extra towel around his neck as he put his shirt over the towel rack to dry.

He got a comb, which was lying on the shelf above the sink and ran it through his damp chestnut coloured hair.

'I guess that will do for now.' Seto thought looking at his hair in the mirror.

He walked out of the bathroom and made his way over to the hotel's dresser. He then pulled out a dry navy blue short-sleeved button up shirt and light blue slightly tight fitting jeans, along with dry white socks and a pair of black silk boxers.

Walking back into the bathroom, he removed his wet trainers, socks, pants (trousers) and navy blue cotton boxers and then got changed into his dry cloths.

He left all of his wet cloths on the towel rack to dry and brought his trainers with him and set them down in the corner of the bedroom part of the suite to let them dry too.

He turned around after placing down his trainers and looked over the bed that Rhiema was occupying to see her with her back to him lying very still, while taking in even breaths.

With a small sigh, he walked around the bed and glanced at Rhiema's face.

Her eyes were half lidded and it looked like she was struggling to keep them open.

Sighing again, Seto leaned over her and supported her enough to lift her into a sitting position, earning a surprised 'eep' from the girl.

She wasn't expecting the quick movement. She didn't even realise that Seto was back in the room. She was too deep in her own random thoughts.

'I'm becoming way too soft. I knew having a vacation was a bad idea. All the relaxing is making me it so I cant be bothered to keep up my cold image.' Seto thought as he mentally scowled at himself.

Rhiema now being more awake then before looked at Seto through fully open eyes.

"You're going to have to sit up. You really can't afford to fall asleep if you do have a concussion." Seto explained in his usual cold tone.

'Now I'm acting more like myself.' Seto thought slightly happier with himself.

"Okay, sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm just so tired." Rhiema said solemnly.

"It doesn't matter, anyway, can you sit up by yourself?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Rhiema replied.

Seto started to slowly release his grip on her in case she fell back against the bed.

Seeing that she was stable enough to sit up right by herself, Seto let go of her completely and stood up, looking down at her.

"I'm going to get Mokuba and your sister and bring them here. Will you be okay here for a moment?" Seto asked still looking down at her.

Rhiema just nodded slowly as to not cause a headache as Seto left the hotel room.

'What on earth is wrong with me? Since when have I acted so kindly towards someone besides Mokuba? I know that I'm more relaxed because of this vacation but being on vacation shouldn't make me act like this. What ever it is, I don't trust it and I don't like it one bit.' Mokuba who was yelling at him from the pools edge broke Seto from his train of thought

"Hey big bro! Is she okay?" Mokuba half yelled seeing as Seto was close enough to hear him.

"Yes Mokuba. She is okay. Now come on we need to start getting ready soon for tonight." Seto explained.

"Okay. But what about April?" Mokuba asked.

"We are taking her to our hotel room so she can see her sister." Seto explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Okay, come on April." Mokuba said waving for April to swim over.

Both kids got out of the pool and retrieved their towels from the sun beds that were being occupied by them and wrapped them around themselves to dry off quicker.

They walked over to Seto with their towels wrapped tightly around their frames and smiled at him.

Seto, Mokuba and April soon found themselves standing outside of the hotel room, which Seto and Mokuba were staying in and waited for Seto to get out his card key.

Once he had found it, he slid the card key into the slot in the door. The little red light turned green signalling that the door was now unlocked.

The three of them walked into the room swiftly and April instantly ran up to Rhiema who was sitting on the bed and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you okay sis?" April asked teary eyed.

"Ssh, don't worry, I'm okay now." Rhiema replied soothingly.

Seto and Mokuba watched the cute scene before them as they stood in the doorway.

Rhiema broke the embrace with her sister to look at the two Kaiba brothers in the doorway.

"Thank you Seto. I guess we will leave you to your business now. Thanks again, you are a really kind person." Rhiema said smiling brightly as she stood up slowly.

Seto was in complete shock. No one expect his brother has ever said that to him before.

"um… It's okay. Don't worry about it." Seto slowly replied. He could feel his face heating up slightly.

'Am I blushing? Why the hell would I be blushing?' Seto thought while mentally kicking himself.

"See you later Mokuba. Bye Mr. Seto and thank you." April said with a sweet smile.

"See you later April. And bye um… is it Rhiema?" Mokuba asked sweetly.

Rhiema nodded still smiling. She took hold of April's hand and started walking towards the door.

The two Kaiba brothers stepped aside to allow the girls to leave. That's when Mokuba looked up at his older brother and noticed his pink tinted cheeks.

Mokuba was trying to hold back his smirk until the girls were gone.

Saying another quick goodbye to the two, Mokuba gently closed the door and turned to face his brother. A smirk plastered firmly onto his features.

End of chapter 2 

Sorry for the cliffhanger. (Not really muahahahahahaha) I know I'm evil but I can't help it. I am after all a psychotic albino luver lol.

Anyway, there you go and I'm sorry again for the late update and I'm sorry it's really short. I have slight writers block with this fic but I have a good idea foe what's going to happen shortly later in the fic.

See you next time (muahahahahahaha) pretty plz review **chibi eyes**


End file.
